


Constellations

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [71]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is feeling nostalgic.





	

Hux frowns. Kylo is lying upside down on the bed, feet on the pillow (unsanitary), hair tumbling over the edge of the bed. His arms are bent under his neck (that is _what pillows were invented to do for you_ ), and his eyes rove over the ceiling.

“Are you drunk?” he asks.  


Kylo shakes his head, but still doesn’t look to see.

“Then what?”  


“Come lie with me.”  


“Kylo…”  


“Just trust me for once, okay?” The Knight doesn’t look hurt when he asks, but he easily could.  


Hux sighs, removing his boots, and pulling _his_ pillows down to where Kylo has decided heads go. He lies down, looks up and… oh. He’s projecting ‘stars’ on the ceiling like a planetarium. Mostly black (or, well, a dark grey) with the splotches of white, blue, yellow, and red. Hux tries to identify where this is, but he’s better at navigational data than ‘by eye’ methods.

“Is this real?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Where is it?”  


“You don’t recognise it?”  


Hux squints. He does not.

“It’s the sky above Arkanis. Around the time of your birthday. I had to do a bit of fudging, but… it’s close enough.”  


“Why are you looking at the stars from when I was born, over Arkanis?”  


Kylo shrugs. “Guess I wondered what you used to see.”

“I did not, often.”  


“Oh.”  


Hux looks again, and he does recognise a few of the shapes. That helps him identify the major stars, and…

“Which was your favourite?” Kylo asks.  


“I didn’t… really have one.”  


“Oh.” He shrugs, and goes to sit up. 

Hux figures he’s about to turn the display off, and he can see the disappointment in his body-language. “It’s nice. I was busy, then. I can look now, though.”  


Kylo waits a moment, then settles back down next to him. “I guess I just wanted to know what you used to see. It’s dumb, but I thought I’d understand you more.”

“Did you stargaze much, then?”  


Kylo nods. “I had all my own names for the constellations. I knew what they _were_ , and how to find my way through them, but I liked to make up my own stories, too.”

Such an imaginative mind. Hux had never been like that, or… he’d never had the chance, anyway. He recognises this attempt at understanding, at deepening their bond. Hux takes Kylo’s hand in his, and tilts his head until they touch together.

“Tell me what you’d call my sky, then? I’d like to see how you used to see.”  


Kylo wriggles in closer, too. “Well. _That_ one is clearly a lightsaber, and even you would have to see it. But that one looks like a cat, and I thought the nebula there would make a good breakfast…”

Hux watches as the gaseous balls of fire rendered small and distant with fires nothing like the real thing become objects anyone could understand. It’s… fascinating, really, and by the time Kylo is done turning the unforgiving sky into a playground, Hux feels… warmer. He kisses Kylo’s cheek, and moves to place his head on his chest. 

“One day, I want you to show me in person,” he whispers. “The places you still want to go back and see.”  


“Yeah. When everything’s settled.”   


Hux knows there’s likely precious few places that haven’t been poisoned, but those places matter. Kylo wouldn’t do things like this if he believed the past had no meaning in the present. Lightsabers, cats, breakfasts and all.


End file.
